During basketball games, fans use thunder sticks to wave at players of the opposing teams during free throw attempts. The fans sit behind the areas facing the player doing a free throw and wave two air filled cylindrical balloons made of canvas in order to distract the player. These thunder sticks, as they came to be called, are simple and limited in value. They do not extend width-wise much more than the width of the fan's body.